1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to methods of programming embedded devices, and more particularly to an electronic device, a storage medium and a method for burning a firmware to an embedded device.
2. Description of Related Art
Before an embedded device is tested, flash memory of the embedded device needs to be updated with firmware of an electronic device. In current technologies, the firmware is manually copied into the flash memory using a X-Modem, and then software is used to extract contents of the firmware that have been copied into the flash memory. The contents may include a boot loader, a kernel, an initial RAM disk Linux, and a root file system. Since capacity of the flash memory is often quite large, a manufacturer of the embedded device often allows bad blocks to be included in the flash memory. However, different bad blocks of the flash memory may be located in different positions, and if a bad block of the firmware is copied into one bad block of the flash memory, the embedded device will not be powered on. Therefore, an improved method is desirable to address the aforementioned issues.